1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric bicycle driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electric bicycle driving apparatuses are provided to drive electric bicycles.
Such a conventional electric bicycle driving apparatus reduces a speed change mode time by shortening a driving time of a motor driver when driving a motor of an electric bicycle in a high-speed mode or low-speed mode. To this end, the conventional electric bicycle driving apparatus includes a high-speed mode switching circuit and a low-speed mode switching circuit employing separate rectifying diodes and semiconductor switching devices.
However, in the conventional electric bicycle driving apparatus, heat may be generated from the rectifying diodes in a speed change mode. Furthermore, excessive heat generation may cause malfunction of the electric bicycle.
Also, in the conventional electric bicycle driving apparatus, because the high-speed mode switching circuit and low-speed mode switching circuit employing the rectifying diodes and semiconductor switching devices are driven in the speed change mode, the load to be driven may increase, resulting in a limitation in reducing consumption of battery power.
Moreover, in the conventional electric bicycle driving apparatus, because the high-speed mode switching circuit and low-speed mode switching circuit employing the rectifying diodes and semiconductor switching devices are driven in the speed change mode, there may be a limitation in suppressing an increase in cost of parts manufactured for the speed change mode.